Mother and Daughter
by BeeTheRainbowWriter
Summary: Rachel/Quinn, Just a little baby love fluff. I had to give them something. They're my new obsession. Read and Review!


"Star, come to bed."

She heard the soft call and smiled warmly, her pregnant girlfriend was laying in bed, and she turned to see Quinn's hand over her stomach and a frown on her face. "Babe, what is it?" She asked, worried, and hurried over to her, touching the large stomach where the child was almost finished growing and ready to be born. "She's missing her mommy's singing." Was all Quinn had to say, taking her hand and making her feel the furious kicking.

"You sure she's not a football player? Or maybe even soccer with these fierce kicks." Rachel told the blonde girl in bed with her, causing a laugh and a shake of her head "Star, sing. Sing for your daughter already." she breathed and shut her eyes. Rachel moved to be face to.. Well stomach with the baby kicking away and swallowed before picking a song she loved to hear when she was young, her fathers would sing it.

"_If you leap awake_

_In the mirror of a bad dream_

_And for a fraction of a second you can't remember where you are_

_Just open your window_

_And follow your memory up stream_

_To the meadow in the mountain_

_Where we counted every falling star,"_

She looked up and saw Quinn smile before feeling the kicking slow and lose force, it amazed her how that happened and Quinn swore no one else calmed the baby like that. "Keep going, she loves this song already." Her gorgeous girlfriend said.

"_I believe the light that shines on you will shine on you forever_

_And though I can't guarantee there's nothing scary hiding under your bed_

_I'm gonna stand guard_

_Like a postcard of a golden retriever_

_And never leave till I leave you with a sweet dream in your head,"_

The baby's kicks had slowed outrageously now and Rachel loved that she had that effect with either the guitar or even her voice both of which, since they where on a holiday break, where saved strictly for Quinn and the baby girl's entertainment.

"_I'm gonna watch you shine_

_Gonna watch you grow_

_Gonna paint a sign_

_So you'll always know_

_As long as one and one equal two_

_There could never be a mother who loves her daughter more than I love you."_

She ended the song as the kicks vanished before looking at Quinn, seeing nothing but love and complete exhaustion, she leaned up and kissed Quinn then before wrapping one arm around her while her other hand rested protectively on their child. Ever since Quinn had broken things off with Finn and kicked Puck's drama from her life she had been staying with the Berry's and they even took her shopping for baby clothes, took her to the doctors, basically accepted her as their daughter in law without even batting an eye. Quinn had been in utter shock but Rachel just nodded proudly before bringing her girlfriend closer. They had been dating in secret for many months, at times keeping a very annoyed and furious banter going on during school but when Quinn could break away from everything and escape from Finn's grabby hands and annoying air headed personality she would run to Rachel who took care of her and the baby. Soon Quinn suggested it. "Be my baby's second mother. Help me raise her." She had whispered in the middle of the night after Rachel had helped Quinn to the bathroom, got her a drink, and blankets and made sure to make a perfect little nest around her frame and the baby's large stomach.

"A-a-are you sure, Q-q-uinny?" She had stuttered out with a grin across her face before nodding to her. Quinn had said she fully wanted Rachel to be involved in the babies life. It was that night, as many nights, that Quinn would find Rachel's scattered tattoos, all stars which is where her nickname came from, before smiling at the rainbow star tattoo. "Can you take me to get one once Angel (what they nicknamed the baby together) is born?" Quinn asked and Rachel nodded "Once we're back home for a little bit Angel's grandfathers will wanna watch over her for a little while and coo and stuff for a day straight and we'll spend it together." she promised and kissed her.

That night had been vivid in her mind every day and night. She snuggled up closer to Quinn "I love you Quinn and I love you Angel. Sleep tight the ladies of my life." she whispered and kissed Quinn's cheek and then moved to kiss the bump before holding her.


End file.
